


Flower Garden

by inkonmyflowers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Cute Armin Arlert, Domestic Fluff, Eremin being cute husbands, Flowers, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkonmyflowers/pseuds/inkonmyflowers
Summary: “Hey Armin, we should build a flower garden here.”
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	Flower Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Here I am, back at it again with a new Eremin oneshot. As usual, part of my strong desire to make them happy is fueled by Isayama absolutely annihilating any sort of chance of ever achieving happiness, so yeah.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy ^^

It was sunday - one of those lazy, cozy sundays during which Armin and Eren liked to do nothing but to hang out in the garden of their newly bought house.

Armin let out a happy sigh. He was kneeling on the grass with Eren sitting in front of him playing Zelda on his switch, sometimes commenting on what was happening in the game. While he was playing, the blond was busy brushing his rich, dark brown hair with care, paying attention to not hurt him while untangling a few knots here and there. Moments like this, where they could enjoy each other’s presence without any disturbance, always felt like a taste of paradise. They kept the anxieties and worries of his everyday life at bay, giving him the opportunity to relish in what felt like eternal bliss.

“Hey Armin, we should build a flower garden here.”

Armin lifted his gaze at Eren’s unexpected comment and looked around them. Their garden was empty; while he had spent some time thinking about what they should do to make it look less dull, he hadn’t really been able to think of something. Setting up a flower garden did seem like a good idea to get some colour and life in there.

“Why not? It could look really nice…

\- Yeah, I’ll even put an arch with like… Super nice looking roses. Pastel pink and red roses. And I’ll kiss you under it with the moonlight and all.

\- That’s so romantic.” He laughed. “I think it would be really neat to have some tulips and forget-me-nots.

\- Whatever you want, my angel. I think it’d look really cool to put some peonies and carnations and… A bird bath thingy in the middle, and...”

Letting his boyfriend go on with his list of things he would put in their garden, he parted his hair in three strands and started to carefully braid it, marveling yet again at how soft, silky, smooth and shiny it was. He finished it by tying it with the hairband Eren gave him before picking a few daisies off, pinching a little bit of the stem off, and putting them in the braid. Once done, he took a final look at it and let out a content hum.

“Can I take a picture of your hair?

\- Of course, go ahead. Can I see what you did?”

He picked his phone off the grass, snapped a few pictures, and held his arm over Eren’s shoulder to show one to him.

“Babe, that looks so good! You’re getting better every time you braid my hair. And I like the daisies, it makes it look super cute.

\- I should try to put flowers in your hair more often, it looks really good on you…

\- Well, there will be plenty of flowers for you to use when we’ll have our flower garden.”

The brunet put his game console down on the grass and turned to Armin. His emerald eyes lingered on him with sparkles as he leaned down slightly to give him a soft peck on the lips.

“I love it when you play with my hair and make cute things like that. You’re adorable.”

Armin flushed; albeit having been in a relationship with Eren for seven years and married to him for two, his brain still wasn’t able to process this kind of straightforward compliment. 

Eren laughed softly.

“Don’t get embarrassed, Ar. T’was just a compliment.

\- I’m not embarrassed, you’re just being a weirdo.

\- In what kind of parallel dimension is complimenting your husband a weird thing to do? Especially when he’s as cute and handsome and beautiful as you.

\- Eren...”

The taller man tipped his chin up and brought their lips together in a longer, more passionate kiss, which Armin was more than happy to return. Once they parted, he cupped his face and started gently stroking his freckled cheeks while staring into his baby blue eyes.

“Can’t wait to do that under a super fancy rose arch.

\- Mmh.” He smiled. “By the way, where did you get that flower garden idea? I’d never thought you’d be the type to want one.

\- I dunno, I’ve been thinking about it ever since that time where we visited Sasha and Connie at their flower shop. They kept talking about all these nice flowers they wanted to have in their garden, so I thought that we could have a flower garden of our own here. Thought it might be a cute idea.

\- It is, actually. I really like it. I was just surprised that a big hot-blooded guy like you would be into this kind of thing… I guess I was making some dumb assumptions.”

Armin laughed as Eren tucked a strand of golden hair behind his ear, a warm smile on his lips. He settled back to his place, picked a daisy, and held it up to Armin.

“Sounds like something you’ll need to work on, my angel. Don’t judge a book by its cover. In the meantime, can you teach me how to make a flower crown? I wanna make one for you.”


End file.
